ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Justice League Season 5 (JLU)
There could be a possibillty of Justice League to return to television one day. It may air on The CW's Vortexx block in 2013. Plot Air Date TBA Characters *Justice League: **Superman (Tim Daly) **Nightwing (Loren Lester) - Joined after he witnessed an arrow shot in Batgirl's spine, as Batman's replacement. **Wonder Woman (Susan Eisenberg) **Flash (Michael Rosenbaum) **John Stewart/Green Lantern (Phil LaMarr) **Martian Manhunter (Carl Lumbly) **Hawkgirl (Maria Canals Barrera) **Captain Atom (Chris Cox) - Promoted to the main team. **Animal Man (Steven Blum) **Aquaman (Scott Rummell) **Atom (John C. MicGinley) **Atom Smasher (Steven Blum) **Aztek (Scott Patterson) **B'Wana Beast (Peter Onorati) **Batgirl/Oracle (Tara Strong) **Black Canary (Morena Baccarin) **Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle III (Carlos Alazraqui) **Blue Devil (Lex Lang) **Booster Gold (Tom Everett Scott) **Captain Marvel (Jerry O'Connell) - Reinstated. **Commander Steel (Kevin Conroy) **Creeper (Jeff Bennett) **Crimson Avenger (Kevin Conroy) **Crimson Fox (Vanessa Marshall) **Cyborg (Khary Payton) **Dove (Jason Hervey) **Doctor Fate (Oded Fehr) **Doctor Light (Lauren Tom) **Doctor Mid-Nite (Corey Burton) **Elongated Man (Jeremy Piven) **Etrigan (Michael T. Weiss) **Fire (Maria Canals-Barrera) **Firestorm (Corey Burton/Cedric Yarbrough) **Flying Fox (Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) **Green Arrow (Kin Shriner) **Gypsy (Kari Wahlgren) **Hawk (Fred Savage) **Hawkman (James Remar) - Now joined the ranks of the Team **Hourman (Nolan North) **Ice (Jennifer Hale) **Johnny Thunder (Steven Blum) **Mary Marvel (Tara Strong) **Mr. Terrific (Michael Beach) **Nemesis (Nolan North) **Obsidian (Brian Bloom) **Orion (Ron Perlman) **Plastic Man (Tom Kenny) **Power Girl (Alison Mack) **Question (Jeffrey Combs) **Ray (Tom Kenny) **Red Arrow (Mike Irwin) **Red Tornado (Powers Boothe) **Rocket Red (Robin Atkin Downes) **Sand (Jeff Bennett) **Shining Knight (Chris Cox) **Stargirl (Giselle Loren) **Starman (Jeff Bennett) **Steel (Michael Dorn) **S.T.R.I.P.E. (Phil LaMarr) **Superboy (Nolan North) **Thunderbolt (Reno Wilson) **Vibe (Carlos Alazraqui) **Vigilante (Nathan Fillion) **Vixen (Gina Torres) **Waverider (Phil Morris) **Wildcat (Dennis Farina) **Zatanna (Jennifer Hale) **Zauriel (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Outsiders: **Batman (Kevin Conroy) **Black Lightning (LeVar Burton) **Katana (Karen Maruyama) **Metamorpho (Tom Sizemore) **Geo-Force (Steven Blum) **Halo (Grey DeLisle) *Other Heroes: **Icon (Tony Todd) **Saint Walker (Cam Clarke) **Ted Kord/Blue Beetle II (Steven Blum) **Guardian (Crispin Freeman) **Indigo One (Grey DeLisle) **Deadman (Raphiel Sbarge) **Robin/Tim Drake (Mathew Valencia) Villains *Glorious Godfrey (Enrico Colantoni) *Doomsday (Michael Jai White) *Larfleeze (Daran Norris) *Atrocitus (Jonathan Adams) *White Martians, Dark Opal (Steven Blum) *Deathstroke (Ron Perlman) *Parallax (Clancy Brown) *Prometheus (Bruce Greenwood) *Ma'alefa'ak (Carl Lumbly) *Wotan (Bruce Greenwood) *Black Manta (Keith David) *Star Sapphire (Olivia D'Abo) *Sinestro (Ted Levine) *Per Degaton (Clancy Brown) *Professor Zoom (John Wesley Shipp) *Black Mask (Wade Williams) *Victor Zzasz (Danny Jacobs) *Catman (Thomas F. Wilson) *The Scarecrow (Jeffrey Combs) *Giganta (Jennifer Hale) *Eclipso (James Remar) Main Villians of Each Arc (In Order) *Amon Sur (Steven Blum) *The Negotiator/Black Beetle (John DiMaggio) *Nekron (Mark Hamill) *Black Hand (Nolan North) *Starro (John DiMaggio) *The Faceless Hunter (Steven Blum) *Hugo Strange (Corey Burton) *Ra's Al Ghul (David Warner) *Solomon Grundy (Mark Hamill) *Libra (Dee Bradley Baker) *Ares (Michael York) *Hades (Bob Joles) *Baron Bedlam (Travis Willingham) *Lex Luthor (Clancy Brown) *Darkseid (Michael Ironside) *Anti-Monitor (Peter Cullen) Episodes Arc One: Arc Two: Arc Three: Arc Four: Arc Five: Category:DC Comics Category:Action Category:Superheroes Category:Science fiction Category:Animation Category:Drama Category:Warner Bros. Category:Vortexx